Conversations You Didn't Get To Hear
by alixxblack
Summary: These are the conversations that occurred behind closed doors. The snippets of conversation go in no particular order and are simply verbal exchanges between a myriad of characters! Fun and sweet, and perhaps even insightful! K   for "damn" and "hell."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any ideas & concepts, characters, or any other material related to Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction for no profit other than fun and entertainment.

* * *

><p>Note: Pure dialogue! It's just something I'm doing for the heck of it. Feel free to flame or fame it in the reviews :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RonHermione:**

"I thought you said Harry was meeting us here at nine."

"I thought he said nine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Not really, no. I had you chewing with your mouth open beside me when he told me but I can assure you that it _sounded_ like nine!"

"I don't think he said nine, Mione. He's obviously not here."

"And how would you knew, Ronald? He's not exactly going to be _visible!_"

**Ron/Ginny:**

"Do you like Harry?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh bloody hell, you like Harry!"

"I do not like Harry!"

"I'm telling Harry that you like him."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I swear by Merlin's beard that if you tell him that you won't live to see the light of day!"

**Ginny/Hermione/Harry**

"I don't understand why Ron would like to snog that horrible girl. She's an absolute idiot."

"She's completely daft."

"I can't believe I am sitting here listening to this."

"Hermione doesn't admit her feelings for Ron aloud ever, can't you just appreciate her sharing it with us, Harry?"

"I am not saying that I like him! I am merely saying that Lavender Brown is an idiot and Ron certainly can do better. She's annoying, that's all I'm getting at."

"We all see that you like Ron. Just admit it."

"Harry, don't be so mean."

"I'm not being mean."

"It doesn't matter because I DON'T LIKE RON!"

**Snape/Lilly**

"Why do you stay with James if he never listens to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I hear you tell him not to torment me. He never listens."

"He's a boy, Severus. You know he'll never listen to me. Just like you never listen to me."

"I do listen to you. You just never return the favor."

"I hear everything you say. It hurts me just as much as when James doesn't listen either. I'm losing no matter which side I'm on."

"Then why do you stay with him?"

"For the same reasons that I stay friends with you."

"He'll never deserve you, Lilly. Surely you can see that."

"I see a lot of things. But I never thought of them as prizes."

"You are too kind and too selfless. It makes me sad sometimes."

"Feel sorrow not for me, Severus. You know I'm well."

"And I know your still with James. And he never listens to a word you say."

"Neither do you, but still here I sit."

"Then please never leave."

**Luna/Draco**

"That apple looks very big. Daddy says that those specially grown with magic extracted from nargls. It's amazing the variety of uses and annoyances nargls have."

"Why are you talking to me, you filthy freak?"

"Oh, hello Draco Malfoy. I didn't see you there."

"How could you not see me? I'm bloody handsome! Nobody with eyes could miss me standing here."

"I was distracted by your apple. It's very green. It reminds me of sun-bleached grass on a spring afternoon."

"You're a freak."

"And you have a nice apple."

**Molly/Sirius**

"James would be so proud of you and the positive role you're playing in Harry's life."

"James would be proud that Harry protected me from Azkaban. He always appreciated mischievous behavior. I was surprised that we didn't end up in Slytherin, you know. Not that I am particularly unhappy be a Gryffindor."

"I think you fit the bill quite well. James always did too."

"You know, I always figured James got into Gryffindor because Lilly was sorted there. He whispered to me as soon as she passed, 'I want in her House. She's cute.' He was on her tail since day one, wasn't he?"

"I can't say that it would surprise me. Some days I wonder how Fred and George ended up in Gryffindor and how Percy didn't end up in Ravenclaw. I guess they all asked that bloody hat for Gryffindor. I must admit, I would like to see some colors other than maroon and gold about my house."

"Molly, sometimes I forget how funny you are."

"And I sometimes forget that you're an adult."

**Lavender/Hermione**

"Stop staring at my Won Won."

"I wouldn't stare at anything that is called a Won Won."

"You're looking at him. I saw you."

"I wasn't aware that I wasn't allowed to look places. I must apologize for not knowing. Next time I shall consult you before I lift my head up!"

"Don't speak to me that way. Won Won would be very angry if he found out."

"Well let your Won Won know that I could hex him faster than he could say 'Hermione.' He's not exactly bright, is he!"

**Ginny/Katie**

"Harry is wobbly today."

"He's nervous to have you on the team."

"What?"

"Didn't you know? He fancies you."

"I wish everyone would stop with that nonsense. Harry doesn't fancy me."

"And you don't mutter his name when you sleep at night."

"How do you know that? We don't share a dorm!"

"We don't have to."

"I don't fancy Harry."

"And we won't win today's game."

"Katie…this isn't funny."

**Draco/Hermione**

"Mudblood."

"Traitor."

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"And how dare you think I give a damn, Malfoy."

"Come back here, and insult me to my face!"

"I'm afraid that I'd puke if I did!"

"WATCH YOUR BACK, GRANGER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"With Muggle money, I'm sure!"

* * *

><p>Also note that these go in random order so a section might take place in fourth year and then jump to a seventh year and then jump to pre-Hogwarts and so on and so forth. It's just different conversations I thought might occur between characters since there's so much time that we don't get to experience in the books and movies :) Again, flame or fame in the reviews :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any ideas & concepts, characters, or any other material related to Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction for no profit other than fun and entertainment.

* * *

><p>Note: Pure dialogue! It's just something I'm doing for the heck of it. Feel free to flame or fame it in the reviews :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LupinTonks**

"We're married, you know."

"I know this. We've just married a month ago so I don't think I could forget that quickly."

"So we can share things with each other that we can't share with others."

"Can you get to your point, Nymphadora."

"I will not continue talking to you if you call me that."

"Does it matter, really?"

"Yes!"

"Even after all these years?"

"Absolutely!"

"Bloody hell, Tonks, just get to the point then."

"…I don't think I should tell you after what you've said."

"Then I don't think it matters tremendously bad, does it?"

"Oh no, not really. Babies aren't important at all. I'll just bring it up later if I remember."

"Babies? What do you mean babies?"

"I mean I'm having a baby, Reamus."

"You can't have a baby alone, can you?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Fantastic."

"You really think so?"

"It's too late to think otherwise. Of course I think so."

"Good. Wonderful, actually."

**Molly/Arthur**

"I don't think those three upstairs don't plan on going back to Hogwarts."

"I can see the morning tea conversation today won't be light."

"I'm serious, Arthur. They've not packed their trunks. Hermione's the only one to have been gathering things and she's only taken three books from her stack."

"Would you upset if I said I've known this for a few days now?"

"Of course not, I've suspected they wouldn't be returning."

"Then what ever are we having this discussion for, darling?"

"We're going to have to find a way to buy extra ingredients for potions today at Diagon Alley. If we buy them and leave them out I'm sure Hermione will take them. Dittany is a necessity. And the tent. You'll have to make sure you get out the spare tent. I think Ron's been rummaging around for it at night when he thinks we've gone off to bed."

"We can't afford a lot of these things. We've just bought Ginny's school supplies."

"Fred and George might be willing to help pay. I think they know about it too."

"No, no, no. I'll see about a few more hours at the Ministry."

"I've no shame asking them for help. Besides, we may as well return Ron's books. He's not actually going to use them."

"Even after all these years, Molly, you continue to surprise. I fall in love with you again every day."

"As do I, Arthur. As do I."

**Bill/Fleur**

"I think Ron and Hermione are going to get married."

"Vhere does vis come vrom, Bill?"

"He stares at her like she's the only person in the world."

"Oui, mon amore. Vow come you just now vind this out?"

"I was too busy predicting when Ginny and Harry would start dating, actually."

"Silly voys! I vill never understand!"

"Boys say the same about girls, you know."

**Ron/Ginny**

"Why did you tell Harry not to date me?"

"Because we're leaving and I don't want you distracted at school because of him."

"It's not your place to make my decisions!"

"It's not Harry's place to let you think he's coming back alive!"

"You don't determine his success, Ron. His success doesn't matter, anyway, because I want to date him!"

"I won't allow it. He cherishes my friendship more than your companionship!"

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Is that why he's broken up with you, is it?"

"I love him, Ron. You can't make that go away."

"He doesn't love you back."

"What do you know about love, Ron?"

"More than you do."

"You don't know anything. If you did, you'd be with Hermione right now! And she'd tell you what a horrible thing you're doing. But you don't know what it's like to be in love, Ron, so you wouldn't understand what I'm saying."

"I won't let it happen. I won't!"

**Luna/Neville**

"Ginny has been extra mean to everyone this week."

"She seems to have a lot of Rakspurts around her head these days. Perhaps her thoughts are jumbled."

"Rakspurts make you mean?"

"Not at all, Neville. People make you mean. Rakspurts are just the little babies of mean people, if you think about it. Ginny will be alright soon. I bet she'd smile if she had some of my banana pudding. It's quite delicious, you know."

"I'd like some pudding. I don't think it's going to help Ginny, though."

"Do you want to feed Thestrals with me?"

**Lilly/Sirius**

"Severus Snape stares at you an awful lot."

"We're friends. He stares to make sure I'm safe, Sirius."

"James doesn't like it, you know."

"I know."

"Why do you let him do it, then?"

"Because he's my friend."

"He's not a very good friend."

"Neither are you, but I've not made James stop hanging around with you."

"That's because I'm fun. I make James fun, too."

"And Severus makes me observant. I don't think it matters, anyway, Sirius. I'm still with James."

"James thanks Merlin for it every night, too."

**Snape/Harry**

"You're a brat."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a mischievous brat, just like your father."

"I am also caring like my mother, you know."

"You're nothing like your mother. Nothing like her at all."

"And why is that? What would you know about my mother?"

"This conversation is over, Mr. Potter."

**Hermione/Luna**

"What were you and Harry doing last night? I saw you and him walk through the court yard."

"He found me feeding the baby thestrals. He stuck around for company, I think. Thestrals are great listeners, you see."

"I mean to ask if you guys are suddenly dating."

"I don't know about Harry, but I am certainly not seeing anyone. Unless you count thestrals but I am positive that that is not dating."

"I meant you and Harry. Are you and Harry a couple?"

"That's an awfully strange question to be asking. I always thought he fancied Ginny Weasley."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any ideas & concepts, characters, or any other material related to Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction for no profit other than fun and entertainment.

* * *

><p>Note: Pure dialogue! It's just something I'm doing for the heck of it. Feel free to flame or fame it in the reviews :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HarryDraco**

"Draco."

"Potter."

"Draco."

"Potter."

"Filthy half-blood."

"Three quarters, really, but I think I get what you're saying."

"I hate you."

"That's alright, Malfoy. I'm pretty sure the feelings are mutual."

Hagrid/Harry

"Do you like that lady from Beauxbatons?"

"Which lady? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hagrid, you know bloody who I'm talking about!"

"She's a pretty lady. The dress she wore to the Yule Ball reminded me a giant cupcake."

"Okay, Hagrid. I think we need to stop talking about this. I don't need to think about cupcakes every time I look at her. But Seamus Finnigan might get a jolly rouse out of it."

"Finnigan?"

"Don't worry, Hagrid. He's fourteen."

"Right, right."

**Narcissa/Snape**

"I know your secret, Severus."

"I have no secrets."

"You have secrets. Everyone has secrets. I have a secret, actually."

"Narcissa, I do not want to be a part of this."

"I don't want to either. I know you do this to protect Harry Potter. I know you loved his mother, Lilly."

"You know nothing."

"I came looking for you, Severus. I found your cottage. I saw her picture."

"Blasted, Narcissa, are you nothing more than a snoop?"

"I have a proposition. I'll help you protect Potter if you help me protect Draco."

"I am and always will be on the Dark Lord's side, Narcissa. I won't be a part of this."

"We'll see, Master Snape. We'll see."

"Be on your way, then!"

**Draco/Blaise**

"I bloody hate Parkinson. She is everywhere I go. She's a shadow! I can't stand it."

"I'd give anything to have Parkinson shadowing me everywhere I went."

"It's not a pleasant trip, Blaise. Don't wish for the worst, hasn't anyone ever told you this?"

"I think she's quite pretty. And she's nice too."

"Too bloody nice. If you can steal her away, by all means, get her to trail you everywhere! Please!"

"Make me the potion and we have a deal."

"You best buy the ingredients, then."

"I think that's fair enough."

Hermione/Tonks

"Congratulations, Tonks!"

"For what?"

"The wedding, of course. Is there anything else to celebrate?"

"Oh, yea, yea. Thanks."

"Don't make me use your first name. What else is there to celebrate."

"Reamus has asked not to tell."

"Who do you think I'll tell, really? Besides, if its good news there's no…"

"Don't say anything, Hermione. He doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Is he taking it well?"

"He's excited enough. Was, actually. He's reflected on the whole werewolf thing and it's got his knickers in a knot."

**Harry/Krum**

"You played a good game last season."

"Who are you?"

"For now I'm Ron's cousin."

"Oh, it's you! Fleur told me you'd be about. Thanks."

"Hermione's here somewhere. I bet she'd love a dance."

"I do miss her, you know. She hasn't written me since May. I was beginning to worry in these dark times."

"Then go find her before someone else does!"

"Right!"

**Ron/Harry**

"Harry, I could mangle you with my bare hands, I could!"

"You weren't dancing with her."

"I was getting Gabrielle a drink!"

"I thought you didn't like Hermione."

"Harry, you are getting on my nerves right now."

"Sorry, mate. I thought it would be funny."

"It's alright. Fred and George got Oliver Wood invited and I sent him to dance with Ginny."

"That's not fair!"

"I'm a bit smarter than you give me credit for."

"Hermione would be proud."

"No she wouldn't. She's be complaining that I'm not civilized like Viktor Krum."

"Hermione would be proud, Ron. Get over yourself."

**Fred/George/Harry**

"Oliver doesn't like Ginny. Ron paid him."

"With what money?"

"We made a bet with him. We bet that Viktor followed Hermione around on his own accord. Ron bet you sent him to find her. Two sickles we bet and he won. He turned around and paid Wood one sickle to dance with Ginny the rest of the day."

"He's a sneaky git, ain't he?"

"He's our brother."

"We trained him well!"

"You have the coolest family ever."

"We sure try to make it that way."

"How we succeed with mum in the way always astounds us."

**Neville/Hermione**

"How do you ask a girl out?"

"What do you mean?"

"H-how do I ask a girl out? Like to the Yule Ball?"

"I'm sorry, Neville, but I've already got a date."

"N-not y-you. I m-mean Ginny Weasley. How w-would I-I ask her?"

"Well, it seems that most guys are just walking up to their dates and asking them."

"W-will y-you c-come w-with m-m-me?"

"How about I just ask her for you, Neville? You seem a bit nervous."

"W-what w-was your c-cl-clue?"

"I don't know, Neville. I am not quite sure."

**Lilly/James**

"We're married, can you believe it?"

"Not really, no."

"It feels so strange to say that."

"It's a fantastic thing to say! I'm married! I am married! I got married! I have a wife. Her name is Mrs. James Potter! Oh I love it!"

"You are a silly man, James."

"As long as I'm your silly man and not his."

"His?"

"Severus Snape's, of course. He's madly in love with you, you know."

"I know quite well, James."

"I'm glad you picked me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Severus Snape was never a bad guy. I beat him up a bit but not because he was a bad guy. I thought you might leave me for him for a while because he's so level-headed."

"That's why I picked you, James, dear. He'd never be able to admit the things you've just said. I love Severus, but he would never be the man for me. I just wished you'd have known that all this time."

"Well, I know now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any ideas & concepts, characters, or any other material related to Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction for no profit other than fun and entertainment.

Note: Pure dialogue! It's just something I'm doing for the heck of it. Feel free to flame or fame it in the reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>HarryHermione**

"That red-headed boy, what's his name again?"

"Ron Weasley. Why?"

"He's awfully mean. I don't know why you're friends with him."

"He's not mean to me."

"Do you know why he's mean to me?"

"Well, Hermione, he's not all that smart. Maybe he's jealous?"

"That would make sense."

**Ron/Ginny**

"Mum said you're friends with Harry Potter!"

"Yea, and?"

"Is it true? Is it true!"

"Yea."

"That's so cool! Is he going to come and visit?"

"I don't know, Ginny. Why does it matter, anyway? He's not your friend."

"Just curious! A celebrity in our home, could you imagine?"

"He's just a normal old bloke. He's nothing to get excited about."

"You know that he's Harry Potter, right? The boy who lived, mum says."

"If you don't shut your mouth, you're going to fight to be the girl who lived."

"MUUUUM!"

**Hermione/Ron**

"Where the bloody hell were you! I was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron for precisely one hour and twenty-seven minutes waiting for you to show up!"

"Mione, calm down. It's nothing to get upset over. I was held up at Azkaban. They've arrested Luna Lovegood for trespassing. I was trying to get her out!"

"Perhaps she should be off searching of a nonexistent creature then, serves her right it does! I was expecting you at the Leaky Cauldron at eight o'clock, Ronald, eight o'clock! I've looked a fool waiting for you there! It was planned out. I've dressed up and put on make-up for dinner! Do you know how embarrassing it is to call your parents and tell them you can't make it because her boyfriend hasn't shown up! It's awful, Ronald!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was going to take so long to clear her. I asked Harry to take over but he had plans with Ginny, I suppose. He owled me saying he was busy. I had my hands tied."

"You'll bloody have your hands tied when you're alone, Ronald Weasley! This is the fifth time you've left to wait while I get no owl or notice that you'll be late. It's inconsiderate!"

"You're bloody inconsiderate. This is my job we're talking about!"

"No, Ron, it's not your job! It's that fact that more often times than not I feel like I've been left hanging as second best to a job that could have been put on hold until the next morning. This time it was Luna Lovegood, last time Kingsley was having a company dinner for the Aurors. I'm bloody sick of it."

"Well this isn't good."

"No."

"I planned on proposing to you with this ring an all, but I can that is a lost cause."

"What?"

"You know, I was going to ask you to marry me. But clearly you're not interested. I'll take it back to that Muggle shop you like…what's it called?"

"This isn't funny."

"No it's not. Cost me nearly two thousand in whatever your Muggle currency is. But I'm sure they'll refund me something for it. Oh, and the house I bought. I'll have to see if Harry will room with me. It's bloody big house for one fellow."

"Ron, stop it."

"I guess I can go to work Friday, too. If I'm not dating anyone now, I guess there's no reason to stay home or visit family in Australia."

"Oh my, you're serious aren't you?"

"I was, yea."

"I could bloody kill you! You're a complete git."

"But you'll say 'yes' won't you?"

"Of course."

**Cho/Luna**

"You're friend with Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"I like to think so, yes. But Harry Potter is friends with mostly everyone. I guess it would depend on what you're asking."

"Do you know if he's going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I can't be sure, but I'm sure if you ask Hermione Granger she'd know. Rakspurts hardly ever inhabit her head."

"What's a rakspurt?"

"It's a tiny bug that you can only see with special glasses. My daddy's in the process of making a pair these days, but he says that they are the cause of confusion and inability to focus. He says I get them when the neighbors curse me for being on their lawn."

"I shouldn't have asked."

"It's quite alright. It's not a trouble to explain. They've not been officially discovered yet, you know."

**McGonagall/Dumbledore**

"I adore Potter, I do, but Albus you can't make exceptions for his misbehavior so regularly."

"He's a special boy, Minerva, and we must accommodate to his situation."

"He's as regular as the rest of them except that blasted scar on his forehead. He's not different than the other students."

"A known murder isn't after other students, Minerva."

"Albus, it doesn't matter. Hogewarts is safe for him. He's not got a thing to worry about!"

"Three times before Voldemort has gotten into this castle, and three times before Harry Potter and his friends have been able to rid of his presence, I do believe that's reason enough to treat him differently. Do you not agree?"

"Dolores is going to report this. I'm merely trying to keep you in your place, Albus. Hogwarts is not a good school when you're gone. Giving Potter a few more detentions won't harm anyone. The boy could use a little more discipline. And his friends too."

"I will handle discipline as appropriately as I may. I will take in consideration circumstances for all students. Somehow I don't see correcting a teacher whom is in the wrong about safety as severely disobedient as using dung bombs to get out of class."

"Oh, I see there's no use."

"He's a special boy."

"So you've said."

**Luna/Ron**

"Good luck, Ron, on your first game today."

"You're wearing a lion head…do you know?"

"It's quite warm. I wonder if it's this warm inside a real lion. I can't imagine that would be a pleasant thing to figure out, could you?"

"Not really."

"Are you nervous?"

"I could mess myself. I'm the keeper, the keeper. What if I do bad?"

"Have you tried eating your favorite food? I find that when I eat my favorite food before class I do exceptionally well on difficult tests."

"No…but I don't think they'll serve fried chicken at breakfast, Luna."

"That would be silly, wouldn't it?"

**Krum/Hermione**

"Hello."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Krum. What brings you to the library?"

"I wish to speak to you."

"Lovely, why don't you sit? It's comfortable, actually."

"Why do you not stare at me when I walk by?"

"Well, why would I? You're just another guy. I can't imagine you as art exhibit."

"Nobody has told me that."

"Rest assured, Mr. Krum, you're as common as the rest of us. Everyone has a talent, you're just happens to be Quidditch."

"Call me Viktor. I am not my father, I am no Mister yet."

"Well, Viktor, my apologies."

"You've heard about the Ball, yes?"

"Of course! I bet everyone will have loads of fun."

"Are you not going?"

"I've not been asked, actually. I'm not usually a first pick I'm afraid. Everyone comes second to my books."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"To the Ball?"

"That's what we're talking about, yes."

"That's…"

"I understand if you say 'no.' I've only just approached you."

"…wonderful. I would absolutely go with you! It's an honor, actually."

"No, no, no. You're mistaken. It's an honor a smart girl like yourself has agreed to come with me."

"Oh…well thank you."

"And beautiful too."

**Harry/Ron**

"I could forge his signature. I can't imagine that they'd know otherwise. I can use a Muggle's pen and they wouldn't know the difference, right?"

"We could ask Hermione, she'd know better I think."

"No because she'll say 'Nag nag nag, that's not good morals, nag nag nag' and I don't think it will get you any closer to coming to Hogsmeade with us."

"You've got a point."

"I'm glad someone realizes that she nags nonstop."

"I mean you have a point about asking Hermione's advice. She has good morals."

"Well, she does nag an awful lot."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any ideas & concepts, characters, or any other material related to Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction for no profit other than fun and entertainment.

Note: Pure dialogue! It's just something I'm doing for the heck of it. Feel free to flame or fame it in the reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>LavenderRon**

"You remind me of a carrot!"

"Why? Because of my hair?"

"You're a cute carrot. My carrot Won Won!"

"That's nice and all, but please don't call me a carrot."

"Do you taste like a carrot too?"

"Are you asking to snog me?"

"Are you agreeing?"

**Ginny/Hermione**

"I'll admit I like Harry if you admit you like Ron."

"I don't think anything needs admitting."

"No, because it's obvious that you like Ron and that I like Harry. But if we admit it to each other then we'll have someone to talk to about it."

"And what if I like McClagen?"

"Nobody likes him."

"Right…but if I did…this would be pointless."

"But you don't."

"I know, but it was worth a shot."

"I'll go first. My name is Ginny and I am in love with Harry Potter."

"You said love, Ginny."

"Yes."

"Did you mean to say love?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Your turn."

"My name is Hermione Granger and I am in love with my best friend's brother."

"I have a lot of brothers. I'm sure any of them would be willing to have you, though."

"Ron. I love your brother, Ron!"

"Aw, we're in love. It's kind of sweet."

"Let's stop talking about it now."

**Harry/Ron**

"Cho is going with Cedric."

"That's ruddy."

"I may as well lose this bloody tournament on purpose. He's already won the girl! He may as well have a shot at the cup as well!"

"Have you figured out who Hermione's going with?"

"We're talking about Cho."

"Yea, but she's going with someone. Do you think Hermione's really going with someone?"

"I don't think Hermione has it in her to lie."

"Bloody hell."

"What?"

"He better not hurt her."

"Ron, ron, ron."

"Don't start, Harry!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any ideas & concepts, characters, or any other material related to Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction for no profit other than fun and entertainment.

Note: Pure dialogue! It's just something I'm doing for the heck of it. Feel free to flame or fame it in the reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>MollyGinny**

"Do we need to talk about Harry?"

"What, mum? Are you kidding?"

"Well, I overheard Ron say to Hermione that you love him. I wanted to know if we needed to talk."

"About what? Love? I think I know how love works, mum."

"I meant about other things, Ginevra."

"What do you mean other things!"

"You know, Ginny, _thiiings._ Do we need to talk about … protections?"

"Mum, this is disgusting."

"Well, just because you're a witch doesn't mean you don't get feelings."

"I am not getting those feelings!"

"Well, don't be afraid to ask if you get those feelings, Ginny. I'm always here to talk about it."

"This was fantastically awkward but I think it's best if we don't try to talk about it ever again.

**Harry/Luna**

"You know Slughorn."

"It's hard to miss him. He's quite a loud man, Harry."

"He has a dinner for the holidays."

"Everyone has a dinner for the holidays, silly. I bet everyone has deserts too."

"Those invited are expected to bring a date."

"Oh, that sounds quite lovely. I suspect you and Hermione will be going together? She sticks close to you, you know."

"She's taking someone else."

"That's a pity."

"So I am asking you to go. I couldn't imagine taking anyone else, really."

"Oh, daddy will be so excited. He bought me a holiday dress, you see, to wear at Christmas but now I can wear it here. He's said I'll look like a large flower."

"That's a yes, right?"

"Well I wouldn't wear the dress if I said no. I'm quite hungry now, are you off to the Great Hall? I've heard they're serving jello for dessert tonight."

**Fred/George**

"I think we need to get rid of the puking pasties for a while."

"Why's that?"

"They're outselling the other things. It's one of our cheapest products."

"That's why they sell so well, George."

"I know that. However, nothing else is selling as quickly. I don't know if there's really an expiration date on them. Mum said we could lose the shop if anyone were harmed."

"You always listened to mum more than I did."

"I like working a joke shop, is all. I don't want it backfiring on us."

"Give a bunch of them to Ron as a gift. If they backfire then we'll know to make sales on those items, right?"

"I guess that will work."

"It'll be bloody funny too."

"I always knew there was a reason we were twins."

**Sirius/James**

"What shall we do to Severus Snape today?"

"He's studying with Lilly tonight, you know that."

"I know that."

"She'll be awfully mad at you, James."

"She wouldn't leave me if I did anything."

"That may be true but she can get mad. Haven't you learned that?"

"Lilly is like an angry kitten for me."

"She's a lioness, James. That's why she's a Gryffindor."

"How about we drop his pants at dinner? I've been practicing that one silently. There'd be tons of leftover food!"

"That does sound like a plan."

"And Lilly will avoid him for weeks!"

**Lilly/Snape**

"I am sorry about James."

"I've learned to push out his horrible tricks."

"He exposed you to the entire Great Hall. That's not a horrible trick! That's just outright illegal!"

"You don't care at all, Lilly. You let it happen and you will continue to let it happen."

"I've spoken to him, and he swears he won't do it again."

"You've spoken to him a million times. He never listens. I tell you this time and time again. He won't listen now just like he always does."

"He'll listen because I've threatened to leave him this time, Severus! How is it you mistrust my choice in James so much? I love him!"

"You love him?"

"I do."

"Does he know that?"

"He does."

"Then it will never stop. He knows you won't leave him. You know he won't listen. And I know that I've finally lost everything to him. You've made your choice, Lilly. I'll lend an ear whenever you ask but I don't think we can continue meeting up like this anymore. It will hurt too much."

"Severus, please don't behave this way. Can't you be happy for me?"

"I'm happier for you than you'd ever understand. All I want is for you to be happy and safe, and you've got it. But a selfish part of me always wanted it to be me by your side. Please think about that before you ask me not to behave this way. We are seventeen years old and I've been at it for years. I can't stand by and watch you pick him any longer. You're always going to be in my heart, Lilly. It will always beat for you, but I just can't do this another minute."

"Severus, you can't be mad at me for falling in love with him."

"Of course I'm not. I wouldn't dream of it. I'm mad at _him_ for falling in love with _you_."

**Hermione/Harry**

"If you want to go after him I will understand."

"Not at all. There's no chance of it at all. He left because he didn't stop and listen to me."

"That's Ron, you know. He jumps ahead all the time."

"He chose to be jealous and that's his problem. I am here and I am staying because I want to save the world. If he doesn't want to be a part of that then I am fine by that. He made that choice."

"I am glad you stayed, you know."

"Of course I stayed. My personal feelings aren't anywhere near as important as making sure lives are saved so that someday my feelings can be the most important thing to me. I have enough sense to understand that."

"You don't need to yell, Mione."

"Yes, I do! Ron left because he's a jealous git! I have to yell because I'm bloody angry at him!"

"I know you love him, Hermione. I know it hurts to see him leave."

"It doesn't hurt. I don't love him. I can't love a man who chooses himself over the world."

"Oh, bloody hell. That's a lie if I've ever heard one."

"So?"

"You can cry on my shoulder. I'll understand."

"Thanks but I'm not shedding a tear for him."

"I bet he's crying for you."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"Maybe…"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any ideas & concepts, characters, or any other material related to Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction for no profit other than fun and entertainment.

Note: Pure dialogue! It's just something I'm doing for the heck of it. Feel free to flame or fame it in the reviews :)

* * *

><p>Dear readers who actually are reading this: It's been awhile hasn't it? I was on a ball for writing today so I just whipped up a quick one of these before I went to bed really, really, really late even though I have to go to work first thing in the morning. I hope its entertaining on some level ;)<p>

* * *

><p>DracoBlaise

"Did you see that Hermione Granger. Pretty good looking for a Mudblood, ain't she?"

"Blaise…that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard."

"Come on now. I've seen you take a peep when she goes by. She's hot."

"I wouldn't admit such a dastardly thing even if it were true. But it's not true, Blaise, because I am not attracted to the enemy. That's why they are the enemy."

"Who said she was the enemy? Is it because she's hotter than you?"

"Blaise, if you are trying to tell me that you like boys I think you've got the point across."

"If I like boys then I'd like a nice piece of Granger boy meat."

"Alright. This has gone too far. Excuse me while I pretend you didn't just say that. God, you filth. You'd mate a Mudblood. Your father would be ashamed."

"And your dad would whack you with his cane if he saw you watched her arse when she walks by."

* * *

><p>HarryGinny

"So you saved the world then."

"I think so."

"And you're alive. I'm not imagining it?"

"Nope. I'm alive because Dumbledore isn't talking to me. If I were dead he'd be talking to me."

"That's good news."

"It just proves my sanity."

"So…now that the world is saved…you're going to take back what you said, right?"

"What did I say?"

"That this couldn't happen."

"Oh, oh. Yeah, yeah, definitely. This can happen."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"So we're dating."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright. I guess that settles that then."

* * *

><p>HermioneRon

"Don't eat that."

"Why? Slughorn will dismiss me from class and I won't have to suck at making those bloody potions."

"Fred and George don't even know the life of them. They could be expired. You could take it to miss one class and end up missing the rest of your life. Don't be daft, Ron."

"Don't be daft in telling me to not to be daft, daft, woman. Bloody hell, it's just a pasty."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I swear to Merlin that if you eat that you're going to making a trip to the Hospital Wing. Un-a-comp-an-ied, I promise!"

"You are just made because Harry is awesome at potion making and you're not."

"HARRY IS CHEATING! I KNOW IT!"

"Everyone is staring at you."

"I am bloody aware everyone is staring at me, Ronald. I do have eyes."

"Then why'd you do it in the first place? You know, yell?"

* * *

><p>CedricHarry

"Are you scared about the maze?"

"How did you find me up here?"

"Someone said you like Cho. Cho likes to come up here. I figured you'd be here hoping to run into her."

"Is that how you did it?"

"Yup."

"Why aren't I more impressive like you?"

"That's not a fair question to ask."

"I am scared of the maze, by the way. I don't know nearly as much as anyone else to get through it. I'm pretty sure getting out alive isn't likely for me. Actually, I've written a good-bye letter. If I die I want you to read it to the school. It's in my trunk. You can send Ron Weasley after it. He'll know what you mean when you say 'with the pictures' because I have a picture album of my parents."

"Harry, that's stupid. You're going to make it out alive. You've got Moody helping you learn. A Dark Arts teacher is the best sort of coach for these things. We have years but you've got the edge, Potter. Don't underestimate yourself. You'll get out alive."

"Please remember where I have the good-bye letter just in case."

"Harry, you're not going to need it."

"Cedric, please just remember for me. Just in case. You got the girl. Do this for me?"

"Sure, Harry. I'll read your death letter if you don't make it. And if I don't make it, make sure you tell everyone that I was fantastic. Right until the very end. I don't want them thinking I sucked or anything like that."

"Of course, Cedric."

* * *

><p>ChoCedric

"Harry Potter asked me to the ball in the owlry."

"Did he now? I guess we're competition in more ways than one."

"Stop it, Cedric. He's a good boy, I think. But I said I was going with you. I'll honor that."

"Good, because I already bought you these roses and chocolate frogs."

"That's sweet, Cedric. I've got a game tomorrow, though. I'd love to stay and share the chocolate frogs with you but I've really got to get some rest."

"At least take one rose with you and lay it on the pillow. Just so you don't forget that you chose me."

"I won't forget but I'll take it anyway."

* * *

><p>MollyLilly

"Harry is so cute. He's a chubby little boy but I'm telling you he moves around so much he's going to be thin like James."

"And Ron is the opposite. He's a lanky baby now but he'll probably be a pudgy kid just like Arthur and myself. At least people will know we can afford to feed our children."

"You're such a strong woman, Molly. I can't imagine having all these children and then to be thinking about another one! How do you do it? Harry is a handful and he's just one child!"

"Arthur and I are itching for a little girl. We're hoping that if we call 'quits' after one more that we'll have the little girl we've been wanting for so long. She'll be the only truly planned child, if it's a girl. She'd be extra special to us."

"I hope you get a little girl, Molly, because you'd raise her right. She would make changes in the world, I just know it."

"Only because I'd raise her to be as brilliant as you, Lilly. Nobody embodies true feminism like you do."

"I'll take that as a compliment."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any ideas & concepts, characters, or any other material related to Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction for no profit other than fun and entertainment.

* * *

><p>Note: Pure dialogue! It's just something I'm doing for the heck of it. Feel free to flame or fame it in the reviews :)<p>

* * *

><p>Note: Yes, I know it's been a long time since I updated this.<p>

* * *

><p>PansyDraco

"Why did you choose Astoria?"

"Because you're bloody mad."

"I loved you. Quite desperately."

"I know but I never returned those feelings."

"Blaise says you pitied me."

"I did. I won't lie to you. That would be unfair."

"And you weren't unfair by pitying me?"

"I was a different person then. I mean no harm anymore. I'm better than I was then."

"Are you happy with Astoria?"

"If I weren't happy I would have married her."

"I don't believe it for a second."

"Of course you don't, Pansy. You've always thought the worst of me since the Battle of Hogwarts."

"You put your family in danger. You're selfish."

"All the more reason to prove to you I married Astoria because I love her."

"Then why do I see you around London with Mrs. Weasley?"

"We are co-workers! We are friends! Nothing more!"

"I don't believe it, Draco."

"Believe what you will, Parkinson. Astoria trusts me as I trust her."

"Trust is a relative term, Malfoy. She's been seeing Blaise. That's why I've come here."

* * *

><p>HermioneCormac

"Granger, funny seeing you here isn't it?"

"We're in the common, McLagen, it's hardly a funny or surprising matter."

"You're so comical! I can't handle it!"

"Hey, I do have a question while you're here."

"Is it about Slughorn's dinner?"

"Uh…actually, yes."

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!"

"Why did you get loud all of a sudden?"

"I was wondering…"

"Stop shouting, Granger."

"…do you want to go to SLUGHORNS DINNER WITH ME?"

"If you promise not to be so loud…absolutely! I've actually been getting up the courage to ask the same thing!"

"FANTASTIC! IT'S A DATE!"

"I'm going to go for a walk…take it down on a notch on the volume, will you?"

"Of course, sorry. I got so excited about our date for a second there. Forgive me."

"It's fine."

* * *

><p>RonHarry

"The other night you said Hermione has nice skin. Do you remember that?"

"I was sleeping. Are you sure I didn't say something else?"

"I'm positive."

"I don't even know what Hermione's skin looks like."

"I think it's more frightening that you're dreaming of her skin but you can't recall its appearance when you're awake."

"Well its skin! How extraordinary can it be?"

"This conversation is getting weird. Let's talk about our Quidditch match coming up…"

"That's not any better…"

* * *

><p>McGonagallSnape

"What is it you and Dumbledore know that you won't share with me?"

"It's complicate, Minerva. We've never wanted to implicate you into these silly plans."

"Of course. Naturally, I don't care what you've wanted."

"Dumbledore is destroying horcruxs. Need I say more than that?"

"And you're aware I'm to step up in his place if he were ever to die, because that would mean I should know these sorts of things."

"I've not forgotten, Minerva. However, there are plans surrounding that very detail. You're aware of my roots."

"I don't care what you two do so long as Harry's life is not at risk."

"It's always been at risk, but it's never been unprotected. I make sure of this."

"It's for Lily, isn't it?"

"It's surprise to me that you've seen this before Dumbledore has pieced it together himself."

"You're love for Ms. Evans was always apparent to anyone that knew you."

"It still is, I like to think."

"It's hard to tell. You died with her that night. You're no easier to read than a corpse."

"I won't disagree with that."

"No, Severus, of course."

* * *

><p>TonksHermione

"I love Lupin."

"I'm not sure that is something I can help you with, Tonks."

"What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, nothing. Lupin is a fine man."

"He's a werewolf, Hermione."

"He's a good guy, though. It's not ridiculous that you love him."

"I need him to love me back."

"Uhm…then tell him?"

"That's crazy."

"The concept is crazy enough to work though. Especially with Lupin."

"Do you think so?"

"One can only hope. Love is unpredictable. We can't control who we love, why we love, and who loves us back. You can do your best and nothing more."

"Right."

"While we're confessing things…I don't want to be blamed for anything that goes wrong with this."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Hermione."

"Ginny might be of better use, if I'm honest."

"She's younger."

"She's also prettier and better at this than I ever will be."

"Would you be mad if I agreed."

"Not at all, Tonks."

* * *

><p>MollySeverus

"Severus, I'm glad I found you first."

"What is it?"

"He found the Potter's house in Godric's Hallow."

"No. No! NO!"

"She's gone, Severus. Lily died at _his _hands."

"NOOOO!"

"Severus! Listen to me! Don't go! They've just removed Harry from the scene. He lived, Severus."

"Lily…"

"Severus, it's going to be alright. She died the woman you loved, the woman we all loved. She'll live that way in your heart forever."

"LILY!"

"I want you to stay with us tonight, Severus. I fear for your health if you're alone."

"There's no one left that I love, Molly. There's nothing that can be taken from me now."

"Severus, don't speak in that way. It's no way to live."

"And there's nothing to live for."

* * *

><p>GinnyDraco

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't need one to guard me, if that's what you're implying."

"It must be hard to be the only girl in your family. Tell me, do you wear boy's underwear?"

"Shut it Malfoy."

"Make me."

"You wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of my wand, Draco!"

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

"I did."

"Say it again."

"Draco."

"Hmm, still sounds beautiful doesn't it?"

"You're a twit."

"And you're probably a man but nobody judges."

"Stupefy!"

"Ahg"

"At least this won't be embarrassing for you, since I'm a man. Being beaten by a woman would be insulting."


End file.
